


In Blood

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Magic, Gen, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Possession, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Deaton is training Stiles in magic when things go... upside down.





	

"Blood, it is a powerful tool and readily available. However, using blood comes with a price. Sometimes it is higher than we are able or willing to pay and it kills us. Which is why if you must use blood, use your own or from a willing donor. I’m sure someone in the pack will help if you need it and are honest," Deaton said as he bandaged the broken leg of the unconscious cat on the table between him and Stiles.

"Like Jennifer?" he asked curiously.

Deaton sighed heavily before answering. "Jennifer was an abomination. She allowed hatred and vengeance to form her and pave her path. I understand what she did and why she did it, but it does not mean I condone her actions. Once the Nemeton had healed her, she should have sought the help of her fellow emissaries. Our numbers were diminished, but we were still present."

"Are there fewer emissaries now; because there are fewer werewolves?" He pondered aloud.

Deaton looked seriously at his young charge. "Werewolves were not the only prey, hunters have sought to kill. The fear and greed of the human race is, at times, more powerful than the earth herself."

Stiles frowned scrunching his eyes in confusion. "I thought that they had a code. The hunters that is."

"Hmm, so they say. How many hunters have you met that follow that code? I can tell you I have met as many as you have. I believe that their code is just another way of saying _'because I feel like it'_." Deaton ran his hand over the bandaged cat, removed the IV and breathing tube, and carefully carried it over to a waiting cage.

Stiles shook his head not wanting to think of what Deaton was hinting at. " _Touché._ So… blood."

"Yes, blood," he continued, happy for the subject change. "You can also use it in protection warding. Which isn’t all that hard, but it is a bit dangerous; because you have to place your blood in the Earth and trust her to keep you safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

"A person’s blood is a very personal and should be handled with care, Stiles. It contains a life force that is more powerful than you can fathom. Not only do you depend on it to live, but in the hands of someone else, someone of lesser morals. Well, you would no longer be in control of your actions. Which leads us to today’s lesson."

"I thought today, I was learning history and stuff. You said no practical until; I was more mature and willing to grow the fuck up."

"I never said fuck," Deaton said defensively with wide eyes.

"No, it was just heavily implied. Now, knowing you never do anything without a reason, why don’t you tell me why you are all het up about teaching me, whatever it is you plan to teach me today? What is the push behind this sudden urge?" Stiles narrowed his eyes at his mentor. Damned man was always up to something.

Deaton exhaled loudly and shook his head. "One of my colleagues has been plagued with vampires, as of late. This is disturbing on many levels. One: they do not care nor discern from human or other supernatural beings. However, in general, they prefer people of magical leanings. Meaning people such as you and I. I know how to protect myself from them, how to draw my blood back in to my body. You, do not. Therefore, you are in danger."

Stiles let out all the air in his lungs and wrinkled his nose before replying. "So I have to learn how to stop bleeding? Hate to tell you this. However, I learned how to stop bleeding when I first learned to shave. Do you think I carry around feminine products for Lydia or Kira? Nope, mom showed me how well they work at stopping a wound from bleeding and I have even used it on Scott."

"No, not just stop the bleeding, but pull your blood _back_ into your body. This way you not only stop the vampire from feeding from you; you reclaim any blood that they might take from you," Deaton explained.

"How do you make sure it's only your blood? Pretty sure the lore says that there would multiple donors in a vampire. I don't want to mix a positive with my negative blood, it could kill me, you know. Moreover, I could get a disease, because I want to reclaim my blood. Actually, I don't want to reclaim my blood once it is outside my body... it doesn't seem very sanitary. I mean, it would be just my luck if I got avian flu; because I the Drac pack decided to stop for a little fast food chicken blood or mad cow disease because they went for burger blood."

"Just look at it this way; if you get shot in the gut right now and didn't get immediate medical attention; there is a high chance of severe blood loss and possibly death. If you know this, then you can at least stay conscious until you can get to said medical attention," Deaton said as he rubbed his temples to stave off the impending headache. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered.

Stiles rolled his eyes and nodded. "Can we start small? Like use a lancet or needle first? I don't want to jump into the deep end right now."

Deaton gave a half smile as he responded. "That was my plan. However, I am surprised to hear that you don't want to jump into the deep end. That's usually your forte."

"I made a New Year’s resolution to cut back on death defying stunts. Don't want to keep pushing my luck. Besides, I don't want Derek to pick me up by my neck again. He keeps forgetting I am not part of the pound puppy squad."

"An admiral resolution. Sit down over there. I'll go and get the lancet pen."

Stiles, for once, did as was asked of him. However, he wondered if Deaton had diabetes or something. Surely, there was a reason to have a lance. Wait... could you use a diabetes tester on dogs? Did you use a lancet on their paw to get blood?

"You can use a glucose meter, but most people prefer to use a urine strip. This way you don't cause your pet any pain. This one though, I bought just for you to use. No, I do not have diabetes, but I do have family members that do. Now, here are some alcohol pads. Choose a finger, clean it, and will your blood back in your body. When you manage a drop, come see me again. _Don't_ change the setting on the pen. Yes, it will hurt a little, but this setting will cause the puncture to stay open more than a few seconds. _Do_ remember to change out the needle. You don’t want to give yourself tetanus or an infection. Now, I have patients that need me. I will see you later. Remember, time is of the essence. Practice as if your life depends on it, because it does," Deaton told him before he headed deeper into the clinic.

Stiles grabbed the pads, pen, and needles before he made his way out of the clinic. He really needed to learn to filter his thoughts. Though it worked out, he had learned something new today. Therefore, it wasn't a total loss. His mother had told him that the only day wasted, was the day where you learned nothing. Which, now that he thought about it, was depressing as fuck since there were several days in his life where he learned nothing.

Stiles mind was all over the place and made a mental note to ask Derek (or Peter if Derek didn't know) about diseases and werewolves. Yes, they healed quicker and thus far; there have been many ailments Lycanthropy cured, but surely, there were things they could get. Could they get Cancer? Parvo? Rabies?

Maybe he needed to talk to Deaton about getting them all a rabies vaccine. He would happily shoot Derek and Scott in the ass with a needle. Hell, it sounded like fun to him. Thoughts of shooting those two brought a smile on his face that didn’t leave him until he had returned home and pricked his finger for the first time.

Deaton had lied to him, it didn’t hurt a little, it hurt like a mother fucker. Stiles swore a miniature dagger had lanced his finger, not a small needle. Still, he kept at it and by the end of the week; he was able to draw that small drop of blood back into his body.

Which, felt freaking amazing! He had honestly thought that Deaton had been blowing smoke up his ass and he was anxious to advance to the next step.

Once he had showed off his newfound skill to the doctor, the older man had smiled and pulled out a small dagger.

"Now, for a more advanced skill. This time you will not only draw the blood back inside, but you will knit your wound together. Think of it as mental stitches. This, you may _not_ practice outside of the office. I need to be there in case you cut yourself incorrectly or lose too much blood. The drain on your power will also be immense. Until you are used to it, I would prefer you have someone you can trust here to drive you home. This is not up for negotiation," Deaton informed him as he handed Stiles the sharp looking dagger.

"Wouldn't it be safer to give myself a paper-cut and knit my skin together?" Stiles asked as he took the blade and looked upon it as if it were a venomous snake.

"In theory. However, you need to get used to drawing in the blood _and_ knitting your flesh together, not one or the other. As I told you when we first started this, time is a luxury we can ill afford to have. Oh, I also need for you to take two tablespoons of this twice a day," the vet directed him as he handed over a bottle of bright pink liquid.

"What is this? A potion? Poison? Will it blow up if I shake it?" Stiles asked with a slight frown marring his face.

"No, it's penicillin. You're not allergic, are you?"

Stiles eyes widened at that. "Why do I need antibiotics? I mean, I get you making me stay here. Hell, that even makes me feel a little better about this. I don't get this though," Stiles said as he shook the vile looking liquid.

Deaton smirked. "Tell me Stiles. What do you find here, that you wouldn't find at a doctor's office?"

"Animals?"

"Yes, animals. Where most animals are clean, we do get a few ill pets. Some diseases transmit regardless of species. Such as tonsillitis. Therefore, we are just taking a precaution. I doubt you will fall ill, but let's not tempt the fates."

"So, this is doggy medicine?" Stiles asked flatly, clearly unimpressed.

"I assure you this is the same medicine that the pharmacy carries."

"Is this legal?" Stiles questioned in a hushed whisper.

"No, I can trust you not to tell anyone, can't I? We do not have any medical doctors in the know. At east no doctor that is remotely close."

"Fine, but if this kills me; I will come back to haunt you until the day you die."

"Fair enough. Now, start practicing."

"I need to call Scott first. Oh, and can werewolves catch rabies?"

"Humans can catch rabies Stiles. Therefore, we can safely assume werewolves can as well. I will contact a ride for you. I know Scott is out of town right now. I think he had to go to the airport with Lydia to pick-up young Jackson. Stalling is over; time to practice," Deaton said as he walked out of the room.

Stiles sighed and picked up the dagger. He had forgotten that Jackson was coming back. He hoped that his time away would make him less of a dick, but he had some serious reservations about it.

He got up to grab a cotton swab and a bottle of betadine to help sterilize his arm. He placed everything on a tray and deftly washed his hands and went back to gather his courage to do this.

"Start off small, then expand as needed. Larger than a needle prick, but smaller than the time I needed stitches. You can do this, Stiles. Just... calm down, deep breaths, and focus. It's not your hand doing the cutting and it's not your arm being cut. A life could depend on this knowledge. Come on, come on, come on," Stiles chanted as he laid his arm down, covered it in betadine, and then picked up the dagger he wished he could forget about.

"That's not exactly a safe; nor is it a healthy past-time. You do know that a suicide attempt lands you in an institution for a mandatory amount of time, right? Do you want your dad to be shamed for his son committing such a crime?" Derek asked as he walked in the door.

"Holy hell," Stiles yelped as he dropped the knife. "Do you enjoy giving me a heart attack? You do, don't you? Sick fuck. I guess Deaton called you, _but forgot to tell you why you were here_." He said loud enough for Deaton to hear him.

Deaton poked his head into the room and frowned. "I told him to come in a few hours. Derek, sit and be quiet or you can come help me clean out the dog cages."

"I'm not doing Scott's job. Will you please tell Stiles to stop playing with the knife?"

Derek frowned as he watched Stiles reach down and pick up the knife. "Stiles, stop playing with the knife. Go sanitize it and then get back to practicing. Derek, this is dangerous. One slip and he could be seriously injured. So please, do not distract him. If he starts to look pale or act listless, come get me. Now, back to work boys."

Stiles sighed and went to do as Deaton had bid as he shot Derek a glare. "You shouldn’t assume things around here. Deaton will always shoot you down. Let me warn you, you keep it up and I _will_ throw you under the bus."

"Well then, what are you doing?" Derek asked with honest curiosity as he perched on the stool that the vet had pointed to earlier.

"Deaton is worried about vampires."

"There is no such thing."

Stiles arched his eyebrow and shook his head. He was not going to get into an argument over this. Deaton didn’t share much, but Stiles tended to believe him when it came to the monster of the week. Derek was usually floundering and trying to catch up.

"Stop trying to cut yourself. Look, I don't know what tall tales Deaton has been filling your head with, but there are no blood sucking vampires. They do not exist outside of books, television, and movies," Derek growled as he took the blade from him Stiles and threw it to the floor.

It was Derek's bad luck that Deaton just happened to peek in on them. "Derek, stop bothering Stiles and sit on the stool."

Derek narrowed his eyes and growled at the man before him. "Vampires don't exist. There is no reason that he needs to learn how to cut himself. Are you trying to kill him?"

"Derek, please, sit on the stool," Deaton said calmly as he walked across the room.

Derek sat sullenly on the stool, glaring at the man who seemed determined to be a pain in figurative his side and a literal pain in Stiles... arm. They really shouldn't have been surprised by the vet's reaction.

"I keep asking you to stop. To listen. To learn, but you think you know everything Derek. So, you will take this book and read it while _Stiles_ actually learns something to keep him alive. Talia would have hit you upside your head for your behavior. Now, to ensure you will, at least, stay on the stool and let Stiles do his studies…" Deaton trailed off as he quickly circled the stool with mountain ash.

"Now then, Stiles re-sterilize the blade and get back to work. Derek, read the book. If something goes wrong with Stiles, yell for help. I will release you from the circle in a few hours. Oh, pay attention to chapters 20-23. It should be very educational for you."

"I warned you," Stiles muttered to Derek after Deaton had left the room. He retrieved the knife and placed it in the tub of warm alcohol.

"Shut up. You're fucking insane for listening to him and hurting yourself. You can't pull blood back inside of your body, Stiles. He's setting you up to die; while I'm trapped in an impassable circle. I might not be your biggest fan, but that doesn't mean that I want to watch you die either," Derek informed him as he rubbed his temples and looked at the young man with sad eyes.

Stiles could only giggle and roll his eyes. He carefully put the, now sterilized, knife down to rummage in his bag. He pulled out his lancet pen, a lancet, and an alcohol pad.

"Now what are you doing?" the trapped man asked warily.

Stiles winked at him as he cleaned his fingers. No need to get tetanus or an infection for this. "Shh, it's magic Derek; and a magician never reveals his secrets."

Derek could only shake his head and sigh.

"Just, watch. Okay?" Stiles asked as he pricked his finger, squeezing out a good-sized drop of blood, before drawing it back into his body, and showing Derek his healed finger. "I'm really not trying to kill myself; and I doubt Deaton is trying to kill me either. Now, will you calm down and let me practice?"

Derek didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and looked bored.

Stiles handed Derek his backpack and went back to his practice area.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Derek asked as he looked at the backpack like a live grenade.

"Shut up and read a book; either the one Deaton gave you or one from my bag," were the last words Stiles said before he settled in and worked to find his center. Derek was a bit of a distraction, but he knew he needed to learn how to do this; even with a distraction.

Stiles made a small cut along the back of his arm and was surprised when he managed to knit the skin and draw the blood in on the first time. He frowned when he noticed that the skin around the area was starting to change color.

"You're still bleeding," Derek said from behind the book.

"No, I'm not," Stiles said; with a sour look on his face. "No blood, see." He ran his hand down the mended skin and held up his hand; proving that there was no blood.

Derek sighed and finally looked at Stiles. "Internally. Even you can see the blood under the surface of your skin."

"Deaton!" Stiles yelled as he watched the spot on his arm gradually become larger.

The vet looked in and frowned at the sight before him. "Cut it open and clean it up. Next time, remember to heal yourself from the inside out. Make sure to burn the cotton and release Derek before you go. Derek, make sure Stiles drinks a little orange juice or something. Be back here day after tomorrow. Both of you."

Stiles sighed and did as he was ordered. He wasn't happy that today's session was so much shorter than he had expected. Once he was outside and, he hoped, out of Deaton's hearing range he 'boldly' informed Derek: "I'm not that bad off. I can drive myself home."

Derek doesn’t listen to him. He escorted him home, but only stayed with Stiles long enough to make sure he ate and wasn't bleeding anymore. Which was wonderful for him. He wasn't one to settle on things the way they were.

Deaton hadn't forbidden him from practicing. Just stated that someone should be there. So Stiles took it more as a suggestion than an actual order. Besides, his dad would be home in a few hours.

Stiles pulled out his old X-acto set and cleaned the sharpest of the blades. He can remember when his dad had gotten it for him. He was sure that his dad would regret that decision, if he got wind of Stiles dealings.

He scrubbed his arm and got ready to try again. This time heading Deaton's words to heal from the inside out. Advice he should have given at the start of the exercise, in his opinion.

He got up; grabbed a towel, a washcloth, a drink and something sweet from his hidden snack stash. He went back to his room and steeled himself for the task he had set in front of himself.

He cleaned the back of his arm and then made a small shallow cut. He concentrated on keeping the blood inside as he mended his flesh. Twenty minutes later, he had finally done it.

He was pleased to note that you could only barely see the scar and there was, maybe, a few teaspoons of blood on the towel, he had rested his arm on.

That was better, though it was draining and he was even more grateful that Derek had made him eat before he left. As he polished, off his Oreo cookies and drained the last of his juice he thought that perhaps he should get something for Derek.

Yes, he was a pain in the ass, but he was also a good man. Even if he was slightly misguided from time to time. Maybe a nice dog collar with a bell or a choke chain to keep Peter in line.

He thought of possible gifts: ranging from a television set to his virginity. Granted that Derek would probably not take his virginity. It was still a nice thought to fall asleep to.

Morning came quicker than he wanted or expected. Where he was eager to practice again, he was still, somewhat drained of energy. He hauled himself out of bed and got dressed before setting out to get to the blasted vet's office.

He cursed when he remembered that his Jeep was still parked at said clinic. With a great sigh, he pulled his backpack further onto his shoulder and started his trek to the clinic. He should have asked Derek for a ride today.

Well, the exercise would help him wake up and he could make a small list of things to ask Deaton. The top one being; can I pull someone else's blood into _their_ body? What? He had seen Derek nearly bleed out enough times to think that it would be a useful skill.

After he has been walking for about five minutes, the clouds start to roll in. He couldn’t remember any rain in the forecast. It would be just his rotten luck if it started to rain. Which of course guaranteed that onslaught of rain that suddenly happened.

Derek and his stupid SUV pulled up beside Stiles when he was half way to the clinic. Stiles misses the Camaro. One of these days, he'll have to ask about it. Maybe.

"Why weren't you at home?" Derek yelled out his opened door.

He flipped him off as he dragged himself inside, no doubt looking like a drowned cat, though he was sure he smelled better than a wet dog.

It was either Stiles drowned cat impression or the heavy luggage he was carrying under his eyes that made Deaton wince, in sympathy, when he came into sight.

"Nothing new today. Just perfect what you were doing yesterday. Derek, can I trust you to keep an eye on him and not interfere today? I would rather not place you in a mountain ash circle again." Deaton said evenly as he eyed the pair.

Stiles just held a thumb's up, indicating that he understood and Derek simply sat in a chair looking bored. "I'll see you in a few hours. Remember to call if anything goes wrong Derek. Stiles, inside out."

"Understood, Oh Great and Powerful Oz," Stiles, answered cheekily.

"I'll let you know when Dorothy and The Lion get here. It will be easier to give you a brain and Tin Man over there a heart when you're all together."

Without missing a beat, Stiles ginned and informed the vet, "Well, Isaac is currently hiding out at Tin Man's House and Scott is off trying to find Toto, but I'm looking forward to getting that brain you talked about. Sounds nice."

Deaton grinned in spite of himself. "I was never this mouthy as an apprentice. I wonder what I did in my previous life to deserve you."

"Only good things. I mean, it's a reward for you too, right?"

"Quit screwing around and start practicing. One of these days you will take this all seriously and I'll have a heart attack," Deaton muttered as he left them to do whatever it is that planned to do.

Derek shook his head after Deaton left the room. "You shouldn't provoke him. He's liable to turn you into a frog or something."

"Nah," Stiles said with a slight chuckle. "Our bickering is a type a foreplay, before we let off some steam."

Derek looked at the man with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. "You mean you and he... isn't he... not that I'm judging."

"Oh my god, what is it with you werewolves and your minds constantly being in the gutter? Deaton and I don't... Shit, I'm still a virgin Derek and he's old enough to be my dad. Gross."

"You were the one who said it was foreplay!" Derek couldn't hide his blush. It had been an honest mistake. "You really need to think before you speak."

Stiles rubbed his forehead and tried to think of the best way to explain to Derek. "Magic is a very intimate act. You have to drop all of your shields and trust in nature and the people around you to not abuse that trust. When you finally release the energy you built up during a casting... well, it feels a lot like an orgasm. Your muscle contract and energy flows through you. Deaton is my Yoda, he _knows_ what I go through when I fail or accomplish a spell. That is what I meant by foreplay. It's not sexual. Hell, Deaton would probably cap my magic if I started to mess with Sex Magic. Trust me, we had a long and uncomfortable discussion about it."

"Whatever, you still need to use your vocabulary correctly," Derek grumbled.

"Well, look at it this way. At least I knew what a bestiary was and didn't think it was bestiality."

"Who in the world would... Scott. Perhaps Deaton should give him the brain instead."

Stiles laughed heartily and felt the tension that had been between them, instantly lift. His guffaw dying to a chuckle when he noticed the smug smile on Derek's face.

"You're going to get us in trouble. Read your book and let me practice. We don't want him to come in here and turn you to a frog for being a distraction," Stiles said, after taking several deep breaths to settle down.

"Can he really do that?"

Stiles just shook his head. "I doubt it. I mean, magic doesn't work like that. Not real magic."

Silence fell between the duo as Derek read the book, which he had brought along for the ride, and Stiles concentrated on his task of cutting and healing. 

After a few minutes of watching Stiles rummage in his backpack and bring out a few things to snack on, Derek decided to talk again.

"Jennifer transformed," he stated simply; continuing their earlier conversation.

Stiles grinned a little at his words. It had been one of the arguments he used on Deaton. "Not really. It was a glamor. Her actual appearance didn't change. She just changed the way you saw her."

"That isn't as comforting as you might suspect. Did Deaton teach you to do that?" Derek questioned.

"To do a glamor? No. I learned on my own. I only have one disguise. I really need another. I can't use it in The Jungle. All I can use it for is to buy whiskey. I mean... it's a work in progress and people still know it's me," Stiles covered quickly.

Derek narrowed his eyes at his companion. "What does your glamor look like?"

Stiles grinned at his companion. "You don't want to know."

The grin and the words should have been a hint to Derek. It should have been a big enough piece of the puzzle for him to see the bigger picture. Sadly, Derek wasn't actually up to playing a game. "Show me," he boomed just as Stiles picked up the ceremonial dagger and placed it on his arm.

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel his magic engulf his body, even as the cold tip of the dagger dug slightly into his skin. Depressing the skin, but not actually puncturing it. Derek watched in fascinated horror as Stiles' features melted into his own. It was foreign… alien… and all together just strange to see such a huge smile on his own face.

The whole transformation shtick, was just bad timing. Really, bad timing as Deaton walked in and saw 'Derek' with a knife to his arm and yelled, far louder than either had heard him. **"Derek, what do you think you are doing?"**

The combination of a super sharp knife, a firm grip, and an unexpected angered yell... well, it's an accident just waiting. Which is what happened when Stiles pushed the knife through his arm.

This, of course, was when Deaton actually uttered something akin to cursing and Derek rushing to 'Stiles' side.

Derek grasped Stiles arm and then cupped his hand under the dripping blood. No one noticed that Derek had managed to nick his hand with the protruding knife. 

"Stiles, you need to stop the bleeding now. If you can, reclaim your blood. Concentrate on your blood Stiles. It's outside of your body, reclaim that which you have lost. Derek, take away his pain, please. Stiles look at me," Deaton ordered.

Stiles looked at the man with wide-eyed shock. "Can you hear me Stiles?" Once the young man nodded, Deaton gave his arms a gentle squeeze. "Good, I need you to drop the glamor and pull your blood back in. Once you start pulling in your blood, Derek will slowly withdraw the knife. I will help you heal, but you must work with us. Okay? Can you do that for us?"

Stiles gave a shuddering breath and willed himself to relax and slowly drop the Derek glamor. He knew better than to just full out drop it. He shivered as he felt the last of the glamor slip from his body and looked down in horror at the blood pooling in Derek's hand.

True, that in the overall scheme of things, it wasn't much. It wasn't even the most he had ever bled, but it was a shocking sight to behold. He had dreamed of Derek bathing in his blood, more than once. He knew it was irrational… he couldn’t help it though. He started to hyperventilate.

"STILES!" Deaton yelled as he jerked Stiles' chin, forcing him to look at the vet. "Calm down. It's just a large needle prick. I know you hate needles, they cause you to bleed and they hurt. However, you have practiced this. You learned that part even faster than I did when I was under Baqiume's tutelage. He would be proud and jealous of you. Prove me right here Stiles, reclaim your blood."

Stiles had no idea who Baqiume was, but he didn’t want to let Deaton down and he didn’t want to fail in front of Derek. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before willing his spilled blood back inside his body. Never once did he suspect that this would go any way other than what Deaton had suggested. He could tell Derek was still taking his pain and that Deaton was helping by stitching up the top part of the wound. It was once all the blood was back in that things got… interesting and terrifying.

"Follow him Derek, I'll close up and I won’t be far behind. Don't let him kill himself or anyone else."

Derek was surprised at how swift the young human was moving and with far more grace than he had ever seen him display before. However, nothing should surprise him about Stiles by now. The boy was an enigma and continued to shock the wolf. Especially when he stopped in front of the ruins of the old Hale house.

"It's wrong, so very wrong. I can't… why is it like this? It needs repaired. They can't take it away. Where are they? Right, I forgot. Why did I forget something that important? I shouldn't…" Stiles babbled. Looking frantically at the remains of the house.

Derek wanted to rush up to him and shake him, but he was worried of what damage it might cause. True, it might be saving his life, but it could also end it. He didn’t want Stiles blood on his hands. He looked up at the older vet when the man walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"What is he doing?" Deaton asked, looking a slight bit harried and a touch worried.

"Babbling," he answered honestly.

The vet raised his eyebrow at Derek as the young man shrugged his shoulder. "Should I go snap him out of it?"

Deaton shook his head and wrapped his arms around his body. "We don’t know who he's talking to and… I don't know what the consequences of that action would be. I dislike not knowing the outcome of a puzzle playing out before my eyes."

"My hands look weird. What? Are you sure? Huh, yeah, I can do that. It might hurt though, I don’t like pain. Promise? Really? Oh, this I've got to see," Stiles muttered. A maniacal smile marring his features.

Both men watched in horror as the young man ran up to the demolished house. Then cut both of his hands on the jagged splintered remains before slamming them to the ground. Derek made to rush him, but Deaton held him fast.

"You can’t Derek. If you touch him, right now, you will _kill_ him. Did you injure yourself when you were catching Stiles' blood?" Deaton asked seriously.

Derek looked at the man as if he had lost his mind. "Maybe, I just saw him bleeding and reacted. Why?"

Deaton looked over as the earth around Stiles started to glow a pale blue. "I didn’t get to teach him how to filter blood. What were you thinking about?"

"That I couldn't lose someone else. Does this matter? Shouldn't I save him?" Derek asked quietly.

Deaton looked at the young man and shook his head sadly. "Your blood carries your will. Yes, your mind thinks it up, but your blood carries it to some degree. Your will is in Stiles. Meaning your will has his spark. It has _more_ power than it ever had while residing strictly with you. I should have seen this possibility and safe guarded against it. Now… now all we can do is wait and hope that this doesn’t kill him."

"You want me to wait, while he does something that might _kill_ him?"

"Yes, because if we interfere, it _will_ kill him. So, it's will versus might here Derek. He has too much power in him; he has to release it. The only way he can think to do it, is to release _your_ will. Call his father ask him to come here; he should be here if things go south. Do _not_ tell him why. Just tell him it is important that he approaches silently, no sirens, and that I am here as well," the vet hissed.

Derek didn’t think that would help calm Stiles father, but he did as Deaton requested. Even as he relayed he message he kept an eye on his wayward human. If his will was strong enough to do this to Stiles, he was glad that the boy had waited to train until Derek was no longer an Alpha.

As much as he tried, he couldn’t get ahold of the Sheriff. He even tried the Sheriff's office, but the man was out. He didn't know the man's cell number and the receptionist wouldn’t give it to him. "Do you know the Sheriff's number?" Derek finally asked Deaton.

The man shook his head and just stared at his young apprentice. His eyes grew wider as a gentle blue glow surrounded, first Stiles, then engulfed the ruins of the house, and then branched out like and curl in on itself. No doubt taking the form of a triskel.

The pair did their best to keep their eyes on Stiles, only the glow became too much to continue to watch. They felt heat flood over them. It wasn't a scorching heat, rather a warm… almost loving warmth. They wanted to open their eyes, to assure themselves that Stiles was safe. To assure themselves that they would not have to be bearers of bad news. If only the light would dim.

Suddenly it seemed as if the Earth herself suddenly understood the grave danger one of her children was placed in. The air grew thick and everything felt heavier. The gravity pushed them to the ground and they could hear the sounds of wolves frantically calling out in pain and panic. 

The sounds made Derek cry, that was the sound of his family and the torture they had to endure. In the distance, he could hear Peter howl in fear, anger, and confusion. More wolves could be heard in the distance. 

Just as he was sure that the earth was fixing to swallow him whole, everything stopped. The pressure, the noise, the light… it all sopped and things were back to normal. Except the sight before him was not normal, not anymore.

The home that Kate had burned to the ground and the county had torn down, was there, whole and looked untouched by the fire that had consumed it. Inside he could hear a voice that he was sure he would never hear again.

"Derek? William? Where is everyone?" came a distinctive female voice from inside the house.

"Derek, we have to get to Stiles. We have to keep him safe," Deaton said as he pushed his way to where the boy had fallen.

"But…"

Deaton looked at him and shook his head. "If it is really her. Then Stiles is in grave danger. She doesn’t know him. All she will focus on is that _your_ blood is on him and he is trespassing. Derek, she doesn't know what you look like anymore. She _might_ have minimal memory of the fire. Even I can hear the panic in her voice. Protect your alpha by protecting Stiles. How will she react once she discovers that the only reason she's here, is because you managed to infect a spark with your will and that she hurt him?"

"You're right," Derek managed to grit out as he ran to Stiles unconscious body. He checked for a pulse and found one. However, it was slow and sluggish.

"Derek?" Talia asked when she finally saw him bent over the young man.

"Yeah. I'll try to explain later, but I have to get him to the hospital. I can't let him die."

She cocked her head and took a deep breath. "Mate?"

Derek gave a humorless laugh and shook his head. "No."

Talia narrowed her eyes at her son and then whipped her head to see Deaton standing in a circle of mountain ash. "Deaton?"

The man just stood there and nodded.

"Apprentice?"

Again, he nodded, but gave her a small smile.

"When did you lose your hair? I mean, this is a nice look, I was never a fan of your dreadlocks."

"Another time? We do need to get young Stiles to the hospital," he asked as he stepped out of the circle.

"Yes, of course. I'll come with you."

"No, once I get Stiles settled, I'll come back and explain a few things. You shouldn’t be walking around town yet. I promise mom."

"Derek, take Stiles, I'll call his dad and stay here to explain what's going on. _You_ need to stay with Stiles. He's going to have questions and it's your job to answer them."

Derek nodded as he gathered the young man closer to his chest before running to the hospital. He wished that he had thought to bring his vehicle, but this was good too. It gave him an excuse to hold the reckless human and gave him time to think about what had happened. He wasn't looking forward to calling Cora. She had finally settled in the Santos pack and had fallen for the Alpha's son.

Shit, things just got complicated. He knew Peter had felt the return of his pack. He wondered if other wolves had too. If Deucalion felt it, he would feel obligated to return. He was startled when his phone rang at his hip. As curious as he was, he didn’t dare slow down to answer it. He had to think of Stiles.

Fifteen minutes after he left, he ran into the hospital, screaming for Mrs. McCall. He really wasn't sure what happened, but he knew that he had to save Stiles.

\------------

"You don't seem all that surprised to be here Talia. Nor by the changes in your son's appearance," Deaton observed. Walking around in his small protective circle. It wasn't that he did not trust the alpha, but as an emissary, he knew that things were not always as they appeared.

Talia raised an eyebrow and gave a very un-alpha like snort. "I see that despite the change in your physical appearance, you're still as skittish as a long tailed cat at a rocking chair convention. You know that I learned a long time ago to not to take anything at face value Deaton. However, my patience may have gotten shorter. Want to spill and tell me why my son is older and looks like he saw a ghost?"

Deaton sighed and sat on the ground. "Not a ghost Talia. I'm going to assume you are flesh and blood. I think he was looking at you as if you were a zombie. After all, he could smell you."

"Deaton, talk."

Deaton hung his head and told her about the fire, about Peter, Laura, Derek, Scott. Everything he felt she needed to know to bring her up to speed. Of course, he had left out Stiles and his role in her resurrection. He wasn't a fool. He could hear the rest of the pack (minus the 'living' Hales) pacing in the woods. Restless human children who were hungry and needed to potty. Nervous adults who had once trusted him.

"What are you not telling me?" Talia growled.

Deaton gave a humorless laugh. "I'm not telling you about my apprentice and his background. His family. Just like Derek, I have to keep him safe."

"So Derek's mate, is your apprentice. Well, that should make the pack more interesting."

"Not his mate. His potential mate, a potential I doubt your son will act upon."

Talia nodded her head and sighed. "Why are you protecting him?"

"Talia, after an accident during a training exercise, he brought you _and_ your pack back to life. He repaired your home. He's far more powerful than I originally thought. I told you about Peter, now imagine why I do not want word of this getting out. The boy must remain safe. When I am sure that he is safe from your pack and from everything else, then I'll introduce you. Until then, I need to contact the Sheriff and see what we can do about the sudden living condition."

"How is Barnes these days?" Talia asked. She understood Deaton's fear for… Stiles, yes that was what they had called the boy. 

Deaton frowned and looked her in the eyes before answering honestly. "Dead. He had a heart attack on the job four years ago. His wife moved in with her daughter, in Washington."

Talia sighed and looked around her. "What are we going to do now? We're dead. Our looks haven't changed and I doubt the council…"

"There is no council. Not anymore."

"What happened? I mean… how did so much change in six years?"

"Seven years and life happened. The Alpha pack, the hunters, the Eichen house, the cutting of the Nemeton. Choose one, but they are all what happened. Beacon Hills is once again a beacon and I don’t know how to put out the lights," Deaton replied, shrugging off her concern.

"When will the Sheriff get here?"

"Let me call. There might be a more pressing matter."

Talia watched as the man drew a tiny device out of his pocket and placed he call. She never had much use for cell phones, but she can see why they would appeal to humans.

"Sheriff, I need you to get to the Hale house. I know, they're connected. Yes, but this time his trouble came with a little something extra. No, I don’t think you need wolfsbane, but if it will make you feel safer. Right. Good. Yes. See you in fifteen. I assume you listened in."

"No, I know you dislike it when we do that. However, I heard your end. We need to call Derek and see if the boy is stable."

Deaton nodded and called while keeping an eye on Talia as if he were a caged animal. He got the bare bones and hung up. The Alpha gestured with her hand for Deaton to go on, to explain.

"He is okay, they put him in a medical induced coma. He had injuries that couldn’t be explained."

"How did my son get mixed up with a druid?"

Deaton grinned and chuckled. "Not a druid, a spark."

"You mean Derek managed to hijack a spark? That shouldn’t even be possible. You said that Derek was a Beta."

"No, Derek is an Omega. He didn’t want to follow Scott."

"Scott?"

Deaton licked his lips. "Bitten by Peter… and a true alpha."

Talia snorted and shook her head. "He's in my territory, I can feel him. I hope that your True Alpha will willingly relocate. I would hate to hurt him."

"He's still in high school."

"Fine, I'll allow him graduate. Are you still my emissary Deaton? Or do you now help the true alpha?"

Deaton winced at her words. "I'll help you and your family get back on your feet. Once Scott moves, I'll move. I pushed him to become what he is. It would irresponsible for me to neglect him."

Talia shook her head and looked to the sky. "What about us Deaton? We are here, because you were neglectful of your apprentice. We shouldn’t be here. Don't you think it would be irresponsible to neglect _us_?"

"I will find you a new emissary before I leave. We have a few years to get all our ducks in a row."

"I need to speak to the local hunters. They need to be made aware of the situation."

"There are no more local hunters. Everything went to hell, Talia. If it could go wrong, it did go wrong. There is a Kitsune here now. Two, to be precise."

"Good, they'll have felt the land shift and know that there is a major change. If they are old enough, they will know not to interfere with an Alpha Wolf in her rightful land. Surely, even you felt the shift. I will right the wrongs that have happened in this land. Starting, with the Nemeton. Something you or your true alpha should have done all along. Of course, you could have told my son. Did you treat him well as emissary or did someone new and shiny catch your attention? I suspect that _Scott_ took up the majority of your time. You've wanted the Hale's off of this land since you came to us; and now that we're back, you're terrified. Terrified that we will discover all the strings you have pulled. Remove Peter from the Eichen House, I have need of my brother."

"He killed your daughter and tried to kill your son," Deaton replied tersely.

Talia grinned at the man hiding within the circle. "I wonder who whispered encouragements and promises of power to my little brother? Perhaps the man who arranged secret meetings between him and a certain desert wolf? The man who arrange the adoption of her daughter, by humans? An adoption to the man who refused to move his mechanic shop. I'm willing to bet that your clinic now sits there. I don’t want a puppet of your choosing Deaton, I will find an emissary that will look after _our_ interests and tell us everything, even when we would rather not hear the truth."

"I did what I had to do. I needed to maintain the balance and with Deucalion and the other alphas in the area, everything was off kilter."

Talia narrowed her eyes at the vet. "Deaton, in the end, it will be your greed that brings you down."

Deaton narrowed his eyes at the alpha before him, "It was balance, not greed that motivated me."

"Lies," she sung out, "the mountain ash protects you from my claws, but it doesn’t block out the sound of your heartbeat."

"You need me."

"Yes, sadly I do. At least for now. You will remove my brother from that hellhole and I will deal with him accordingly. I wonder how he will react when he sees, not only me, but also all of the pack, alive. _All_ of us came back Deaton, even Laura. She may not be an Alpha any longer, but it is up to her, what we do with the man who killed her. _She_ gets to decide his fate, not you. You get to do what you do best, keep your mouth shut."

"You are tipping the balance…"

"Shut up about the damned balance already. I did not ask to be brought back. Honestly, the last thing I remember is screaming for my _dying_ children. Let me promise you one thing, if you had a hand in the fire, in any way, shape, or form; I will kill you. _Nothing_ will keep you safe."

"No, on this I can swear on my life and anything else you want, I had nothing to do with the fire. I warned you about Gerard, that was not a lie. I did not know his daughter was seducing Derek, nor that they were planning your death. You can hear the truth in my words."

"Yes, when is the Sheriff going to be here?"

She wasn't sure how she missed the sound of the cruiser pulling up, probably a residual effect of being dead, but maybe this would help set the Hales on the right path.

Her eyes widened at the man stepping out of the car. "Deputy Stilinski, what are you doing here?"

John rubbed his forehead and sighed. "It's Sheriff now. Why do I get the feeling Stiles is somehow involved in this? Anyone care to explain? Wait, do I want to know what happened? Is she real or is this a new threat?"

Deaton finally stepped out of the circle and approached John. Hoping to defuse the situation before it became anything more than needed. 

Of course, that would be when Talia chose to speak up. "Sheriff now? Wow, congratulations. Wasn't Stiles the name of the young man who brought me back to life? The one Derek took to the hospital? I needed his last name; I would like to thank him in person."

"Is my son in the hospital? Wait, you called me out here, for who knows what, when my _son_ is in the hospital? What the hell is wrong with you Alan? I thought you were training him to stay _out_ of danger! Shit, assuming you are real, Mrs. Hale, I know I need to deal with this, but I have to check on my son. I can't…"

"Go, make sure he's safe. When he is well, perhaps you can return with him? My family really does owe him an unpayable debt. We will not harm him. I promise."

Talia watched as Sheriff Stilinski, _(Sheriff!)_ , made his way back to his squad car and the peel off as if the devil were hot on his trail. "Deaton, you should leave now. I expect to see my brother no later than sunset tomorrow. It should go without question that you are no longer welcome on this land."

"The Sheriff…"

"John and his family will be quite safe with me. I remember Claudia quite well and would never harm her child."

"That isn’t as comforting as you would like to think."

Talia narrowed her red eyes and extended a single claw. "My patience with you is swiftly wearing thin. Leave, I will ask Derek and the Sheriff to introduce me to our young savior."

"My _apprentice_ …"

"Oh, stop behaving as if you are actually concerned about the boy. He is another cog in your machine. Accalia will surely wish to see this young man."

"His training…"

"Is no longer up to you. Rather, it is up to him. I will find out what you were doing to assist in his training, and then I will offer him something more."

"He is not a wolf; Accalia will be of no help to him."

Talia's grin grew wicked at his words. "You're afraid. Afraid that this boy may surpass you. I doubt you trained him to do this, so I think your fear is understandable. However, keeping him in the dark, does not weaken him, it makes him dangerous. Makes him a target for… Ah, makes him a target for hunters. An out of control witch is as dangerous as an out of control wolf. Possibly more so. You _want_ him out of control. You want someone to kill him. Run Deaton, I am fixing to declare open season on assholes trespassing on our land."

Deaton let out a soft 'shit,' before scurrying off like a little mouse. "I told you not to trust that rat."

"He was not responsible for the fire Accalia; even you could hear the truth in his words."

"He'll run right to your witchling. Put tales in his head and turn him against you," the elderly woman warned.

"Probably, good thing the Sheriff will beat him there and I hope Derek will remain with the boy."

"You should go to him. It is the Alpha's responsibility to keep the pack safe. Even I could tell the boy is pack."

"Thanks to our untimely demise, I am afraid I am land bound until something can be figured out."

Accalia sighed and looked to the sky. "Derek will not remain at his mate's side, while we are separated from him. The boy is as torn as an adult, as he was when he was a teenager. This time, you will train them both to be Alpha. This second chance will let you correct a few mistakes you made. It won't be easy, but it's possible. We need to find a way to contact Cora as well. She will need training as well. Why she left this land, I'll never know."

"You speak as if I had known what was coming."

"No, I am speaking as the former alpha of this pack. I am giving you words of wisdom; do not ignore them. You are an adult; you will behave accordingly and accept advice of your elders."

"I cannot just do as you tell me to. I cannot have my authority undermined," Talia growled.

"You wonder where your children get their stubbornness, yet refuse to look in the mirror for the answer," Accalia hissed.

"You're both behaving like children," William said in a bored tone.

"Oh, not you too!"

"Nope, I was merely making an observation. I wonder if our phone is still connected. Do you think I can get my old job back?"

"Always so practical. We'll have to adopt new identities I'm afraid, so I doubt that you'll be able to get your old job."

"Maybe the witchling will be strong enough to alter memories. Have us moving away after the fire, instead of dying." Accalia suggested.

Talia sighed as she leaned against a tree. "We don't even know if he will live. All we know is that he is the sheriff's son and that he _accidentally_ brought us back."

"And that he is Derek's mate. I hope the boy lives; Derek doesn't need to experience losing his mate. I think our son has experienced enough pain in his life," William added.

"He'll live. One of us should go to the hospital though, I don't trust the druid with our witchling," Accalia said firmly, looking to William.

"Oh no you don't. I used to work there; they will recognize me and Talia. You were always a hermit, I suggest you go."

Accalia sighed and wrinkled her nose. "I suppose you're right. If I get the flu, I will make you suffer. At least _I_ will be able to speak to my grandson and the witchling."

"You're not going! You can’t even remember the boy's name. Don't you think that red flags will be thrown up if you go in asking after a _witchling_?" Talia asked in a panic.

The elderly wolf just blinked at her daughter. "I figured I would go and sit with the Sheriff. Talk with him and my little Waya, while awaiting word on _Stiles_ health. William already chickened out; and told me to go. It will be nice to run again."

"Mom, as your alpha…"

"Talia, as your mother and as Derek's grandmother, I beg you to shut the hell up. William, head in the house and see if my _craft_ bag is still in my room. If the wichling is as powerful as I suspect, we'll probably find the roast we had just put on before the bitseach attacked us."

"MOM!"

"I know-I know. I shouldn’t insult the dogs in such a manner. Well, at least her shadow will not cross our path again. Where is William? Always taking so long," she muttered as she walked back to the house.

"Maybe it wouldn't take so long if you would put your bag in just one place," William snapped as he hauled the huge bag onto the front porch. "I know I am going to regret asking this, but what do you have in there to make the bag heavy?"

"A little of this and a little of that. It's probably the wolfbane and mountain ash getting to you," she said absently as she pulled out a small piece of tanned hide.

"Why in the world do _you_ have them?" Talia questioned with wide eyes.

Accalia blinked at her daughter as if she had lost her mind. "This isn’t _my_ bag. I can't even _touch_ half the things in here."

"Then whose bag is it?"

"Stiles, of course."

"Mom…"

She hummed as she calmly sewed the selected hide into a bag. "One day, when you were a pup, your grandmother came to me with a dream, though she insisted it was a vision. A vision of smoke, fire, death, and birth. She insisted that on the day I saw promise in you being a good alpha, I would hand over the mantle and start preparing this bag. The list she gave me, well, my eyes were as wide as your eyes. I was to keep an eye out for a human who would create a new path for our family. That the load he carried in his heart would be a great burden, but we would owe him a debt that could never be repaid. I could never say why I felt compelled to do as she requested. I get it now. I will take the boy under my wing and teach him all I can. Then I can only watch as he chooses his own path."

"Why wasn't I ever told?" Talia asked softly.

"I told you as much as I could. I dropped hints and offered advice. This is a burden on all of us, but it is a burden we _must_ bear. This can no longer rest on the shoulders of our young. We have to carry our fair share of the weight," she said sadly, before walking toward the city.

"Be careful," her daughter pleaded.

Accalia gave a soft snort. "Don't fret your head over me. I haven’t come close to finishing my path. _This_ is the start of our story and we have no end in sight this time."

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, more. I am working (slowly) on the second story... which has stalled. I think because I have kept this one on ice for more than 6 months. Deaton is not evil... he just has his own agenda.


End file.
